The misfortunes of hormonal teenagers
by the peach blossom
Summary: In which Lovino wishes puberty did not exist, nor uncontrollable hormones and sexy Spanish teachers. AU Gakuen hetalia, rated M for a reason!


Hello there. It's been a while since I last updated something. I read Hetalia a couple of years back, and recently got back to it. Really into it. After browsing through the existing fanfics, I decided I needed to write one myself so here it is.

So yeah, it's Spamano, Spain/Romano, Antonio/Lovino, whichever way you want to put it. I just love those two. I wanted a Gakuen! Hetalia setting (not enough of these) so here you go, Student Romano and Teacher Spain!

The rating is M, which means smut, boy on boy action, so if you don't like that, don't read it! Romano is sixteen in this fic so I don't think that qualifies as shotacon (the age of consent is fifteen in my country and my own brother is sixteen and is 1.80 meters (around 6 feet) tall, so... yeah, you know) but if you don't like minors having sex with adults, once again, don't read!

Last warning: English is not my mother tongue, and as such there could be mistakes and typos in my fic. Don't hesitate to point them out to me if they bother you or the understanding of the text.

I don't own Hetalia nor any of its characters. And now, enjoy!

* * *

"Come now Lovino," Antonio said smoothly. "Spread your legs a bit more."

The boy bit his lip in frustration and mortification, squeezing his eyes shut as his face reddened some more and he parted his legs wider from his seat on the desk. How, how in hell had it come this? Why was he here, in an empty classroom, legs spread wide like some kind of slut, with his Spanish teacher settling between them?

This was probably the culmination point of something that had started a few months ago. When Lovino had transferred to this new school, he hadn't expected it to be any different from the previous one. Boring, with boring dumb students and just as boring and dumb teachers. And then he had met him. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, his Spanish teacher.

Lovino had always known that he was attracted to men. Coming to terms with it had taken him some time, but he had long given up lying to himself. So when he had seen this man – young, tall and well-built, with those sparkling green eyes and blinding lazy grin – he had been smitten at once. At once.

Lovino was good at hiding his feelings though. Never one to show what he thought or felt, he put on his usual scowl and bad attitude. He did poorly in Spanish class, claiming to hate the language and saying the teacher sucked anyway. Of course, the real reason was that he was too busy ogling said teacher to even pay attention to what he was saying. But damn, that man was seriously distracting, with his loose, half opened shirts that revealed his tanned, well-toned chest, and the way his jeans hugged his ass was just too sinful. That man was a Spanish god made human and Lovino couldn't get him out of his head. And dreams.

For indeed, every few nights, he dreamed about Antonio. About how the man would touch him, caress him, kiss him and claim him. How many times had he masturbated thinking of him, even putting his own fingers in places they shouldn't be while fantasying that something else, something much bigger and hotter was invading this specific place? How many times had he come, Antonio's name on his lips, the man's face everywhere in his mind? Lovino's body craved the man, badly, to the point where it wasn't very healthy anymore and borderline obsession. But the fact remained that Lovino wanted Antonio between his legs, with his dick up his ass, pounding into him and dominating him. How he longed to feel that succulent body over his…

"Lovino, ¿_me has oido_?" The musical voice that haunted his dreams and fantasies suddenly called him.

Lovino jumped out of his daze, blinking and staring blankly at Antonio. The man had his head tilted slightly, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Lovino blushed in embarrassment at being caught daydreaming – about that very man no less – and scowled and mumbled a few unpleasant and rude things.

"¿_Que has dicho?_" Antonio asked.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Lovino muttered in response.

The man shook his head with a pout.

"Lovino, you really make no efforts," he said with disappointment. "Spanish is not that difficult. And you speak Italian too, so it should be even easier for you."

"Maybe it's just that you're a bad teacher," Lovino said rudely.

Antonio laughed – how many times had he heard that from the boy?

"You're so mean Lovino," he said cheerfully. "That being said, I want you to stay with me once the class is over. You and I have a few things to discuss."

Lovino glared and scowled at him, even though his heart was doing happy flips in his chest. Alone with Antonio. That sounded rather nice. Not that anything would happen, he quickly chided himself. Antonio would most likely tell him that he needed to start working, because he was failing his class, and that if he needed some help… somehow Lovino suddenly imagined being tutored by Antonio himself. Ooh, the possibilities… before he could help himself, he was lost in fantasies again.

Seeing that he had lost Lovino's attention, Antonio shook his head with a small sigh. Really, what was he going to do with that boy? He truly didn't want him to fail his class. Although he wouldn't admit it aloud because these things just weren't done, Lovino was his favourite student. He was failing his class spectacularly, but he was his favourite student. There was just something about the boy's defiant, rude attitude, the way he always scowled and talked back, the way his hazel eyes shone and his cheeks reddened when he was angry… he was just so cute. Like a kitten waving his claws and trying to look tough. So… cute.

Antonio was aware that as of late his thoughts were taking a far from healthy turn. Lately he had begun to wonder what the boy would look like in bed. Preferably under him. Writhing and moaning his name in pleasure. God, that would be so sexy. He could picture it perfectly – dreamed about it. He wanted to see Lovino's naked body – he could guess his figure under his stylish clothes – Lovino always dressed stylishly and with brands. A thin but masculine figure, long limbs, slightly tanned skin – so soft looking. And his cute, roundish bottom. He wanted to squeeze it and grope it. Oh boy was this unhealthy. He quickly focussed back on the class he was teaching, thanking the heavens that his body hadn't reacted to his train of thoughts.

The bell rang and the students left the classroom. Lovino dragged his feet to Antonio's desk, and looked expectantly at the man with an irritated expression.

"So? What do you want bastard?" He asked rudely.

Antonio grimaced. The boy sure had a potty mouth – though he was somehow getting used to that too.

"Is everything alright Lovino?" He asked instead of commenting on the insult. "I asked your other teachers and you're doing good in their classes. Is there a reason why you're failing mine specifically?"

'Yeah, because I want you to fuck me hard and good!' Lovino couldn't help thinking immediately. He didn't say that of course – he dared not imagine Antonio's reaction. Instead his scowl deepened.

"I hate Spanish," he said.

That wasn't entirely true. While learning another language was a pain, he absolutely loved the way Antonio sounded when he spoke in Spanish. It was obviously the teacher's native language, and his voice sounded so deep, so rich and sexy…

"Really?" Antonio said, and he looked a little saddened. "But it's so similar to Italian! Why would you dislike it?"

Lovino shrugged.

"Don't know. I just do. Maybe it's just because of you though."

That was kind of mean, he realised as he said it. But he couldn't help himself – he was so used to being rude and harsh with everyone.

"So you don't like me then?" Antonio asked, and Lovino bit his lip as he saw the hurt in his green eyes. "Why? What did I do to make you dislike me?"

Lovino furrowed his brow, cheeks red with mortification.

"It's not… you ask stupid questions!" He said angrily. "That's it, I don't want to talk to you, bastard!"

He stormed out of the classroom before Antonio could stop him. He was angry, so angry at himself. Antonio had a way to make him lose control of himself and he hated it. And he hated that he didn't want to hurt him the way he always hurt others to keep them away. Great. Now Antonio thought he hated him. Like that would make things any better. Lovino really wanted to slap himself.

"Ve ~, _Fratello_!" He suddenly heard a cheerful voice call him down the hallway.

Looking up, he saw his younger twin brother Feliciano. And his scowl deepened when he saw who was with him – the one he had dubbed potato bastard, a German guy named Ludwig. God he hated that tall, burly and overly serious man. But somehow Feliciano always seemed glued to him, always going on about Ludwig this and Ludwig that, and how the teen always helped him and was so nice to him. Lovino glared daggers at the German, who stared back stoically. Another thing Lovino hated about him. He had absolutely no effect on Ludwig. Nothing could intimidate or impress the tall blond.

"_Fratello_, come eat lunch with me," Feliciano said cheerfully, linking his arm with his brother's. "There's pasta today on the menu!"

"Great," Lovino mumbled. "And I guess that stupid freak is coming too?"

Feliciano pouted.

"Ve ~, you're so mean to Ludwig, _Fratello_," he chided childishly. "Of course he is coming too!"

Lovino glared once more at the German, who merely smiled back coldly. Seriously, what did the German even see in Feliciano? They were complete opposites! How did he put up with the carefree, cheerful and airheaded Italian? How those two had become friends was a complete mystery to Lovino.

Lunch went by uneventfully. Feliciano did all the talking, going on about this and that, blabbering endlessly about stupid things. Ludwig merely nodded and grunted every now and then, sometimes interrupting the Italian to wipe some tomato sauce off his cheek – Feliciano was so clumsy when eating. Lovino didn't pay attention to either of them, still preoccupied over his confrontation with Antonio and berating himself once more for what he had said.

Meanwhile, in the teachers' part of the cafeteria, a depressed Antonio was being comforted by his friend, the French teacher Francis.

"Why would my student hate me?" Antonio whined. "I didn't do anything to make him dislike me! What did I do wrong?"

Francis shook his head dramatically.

"_Mon ami, mon ami_," he said, "do not take it so badly! Maybe he lied."

"But why would he lie about that?"

"Maybe you made him uncomfortable. _Les jeunes_, you never know what they are thinking. He wanted to leave so he said mean things to you."

"Do you really think so?" Antonio said hopefully.

"Ah, I am not in his head I'm afraid, so I can't be sure. Which student are we talking about?"

"Lovino Vargas."

"Mm, he is not one of mine. But I have his twin brother in my class. Such a cute little thing, that Feliciano. But that scary German boy is always standing by him like a guard dog, I can't even flirt with him! How sad!"

"You're not supposed to flirt with students anyway," Antonio pointed out – never mind what he was thinking about Lovino.

"Well, one can have a little fun, _non_? It's not like I would sleep with him."

Antonio twitched slightly and that of course drew the Frenchman's attention.

"You don't want to sleep with your Lovino now, do you?" He asked, his voice dropping slightly in volume so that no one would hear around them.

"Well… it's not like I did it on purpose. I just can't stop thinking about… I mean, he is so cute and sexy and…"

Francis looked sternly at his blushing, embarrassed friend.

"I feel for you," he said smoothly. "That's one hell of a mess you put yourself into. You do know that he is sixteen, _n'est-ce pas_? And you're twenty-five. He is a minor and there's a nine year difference between you. On the other hand, the age of consent here is sixteen. So he is just the right age for you I guess."

Antonio cringed.

"I don't know whether to hate you or like you," he said. "In one sentence you both said that he is a minor but that I can legally have sex with him. Are you trying to encourage me or deter me?"

Francis chuckled.

"_Mon ami_, it depends. Do you just want to sleep with him or do you have special feelings for him?"

Antonio blushed.

"Well," he said, embarrassed, "I kind of like him. A lot. I mean, he is so cute and all. He is so mean and rude and always scowling but sometimes I feel he doesn't mean any of it. There's something about him… like he is trying to be tough to protect himself. There's a hidden vulnerability in him, added to a strong pride and stubbornness and I just… I can't get him out of my head you know."

"Mm. I guess it's safe to say that you do have special feelings for him. In that case, you have all my support. What I wouldn't do to make _l'amour_ thrive and prosper!"

"But what should I do? If I tell him I like him like that, won't he freak out?" Antonio said worryingly. "We're both men after all. Maybe he doesn't even swing that way."

"Well, you should test the waters then," Francis said wisely. "Listen to me carefully _mon ami_, and I will tell you all about what you should do and look out for…"

* * *

Lovino was in a bad mood. Worse than usual. The night had been horrible – horrible! Every time he closed his eyes, he dreamed about Antonio. About being taken in various locations of the school, in various positions and oh boy was it arousing. He was horny, horny, horny. He had half a mind to just attack his teacher and force him to have sex with him. He was losing it, badly.

"Ve ~, you look awful _Fratello_," Feliciano commented on the way to school. "Did you not sleep well?"

Lovino glared at him resentfully. Happy, carefree Feliciano who did not have to worry about such things. In fact he probably never worried about anything – expect if it had to do with pasta.

"I had the nicest dream," Feliciano went on, blissfully oblivious. "There was Ludwig and we went on a date and it was so nice and then he…"

"On a date?" Lovino repeated, incredulous and disgusted all at once.

"Ve ~, yes! I really like Ludwig you know. Really, really. I would love to go on a real date with him instead of just dreaming about it."

"What could you possibly love about that potato freak!" Lovino stuttered, appalled.

Feliciano pouted.

"It's because you don't know him _Fratello_. Ludwig is… ah, it'd be too difficult to explain it to you. But you'll understand when you find your special someone too. Or do you already have someone like that?"

Lovino wanted to yell at him but he just blushed furiously. Because immediately, he had thought about Antonio. No, no, no! He didn't feel anything for that guy! He just wanted to have sex with him, nothing more! Sex! Plain, good ol' sex! Never mind the fact that Lovino was a virgin. The idea of giving his virginity to Antonio was somehow really, extremely appealing… good gods, he was thinking like a freaking girl. Something was seriously wrong with him.

Then again, wouldn't it be nice if Antonio hugged him and smiled at him, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, and showered him with kisses and love…

No! Lovino scowled and shook his head vigorously, under the worried gaze of his younger brother.

"Is something wrong _Fratello_?" Feliciano asked innocently.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Lovino growled, glaring daggers at the oblivious little thing that had started these trains of thoughts. "Now shut up and walk, we're going to be late!"

It did not improve his mood that the German bastard was waiting for Feliciano near their lockers. The younger twin beamed at him and hugged him happily, drowning him in mindless chatter. Lovino turned away in disgust, opening his locker. His expression quickly morphed into one of surprise when he found a folded note in it.

Glancing around to check that no one was looking, he read it. And scowled. It was a note from that Spanish bastard, telling him that he had set up tutoring lessons for him and giving him the hours and location. Inwardly, his heart was beating frantically. It was a fantasy come true. Well, almost. There just wouldn't be any wild sex. Only a long hour of torture, being alone with the one he desired, without being able to actually touch him. And being forced to study Spanish with him. He could already picture it, Antonio so close to him, speaking in Spanish… Lovino was sure he wouldn't be able to control his body. He was bound to get hard at some point during those sessions. He both dreaded and looked forward to it.

He quickly crumpled the note and shoved it deep down his pocket as Feliciano finally decided to open his own locker right next to Lovino's. They parted to go to their respective classes, and Lovino could not get rid of the giddy feeling inside his chest at the prospect of his tutoring lessons. He didn't have Spanish class today usually, and knowing that he would get to see Antonio all the same pleased him immensely – though he would never admit it to himself nor show it.

The day couldn't go by fast enough. When finally it was time for tutoring, Lovino had to hold himself back from running to the designated classroom. He chided himself for being so eager. Once more, he thought lamely, he was acting like a dumb girl in love. But he wasn't in love. He certainly wasn't. It was just a silly, tiny crush at most. Nothing at all.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Antonio was already there, grading papers. Lovino held his breath. He looked incredibly sexy, focussed as he was on what he was doing. No goofy grin or twinkling eyes. A serious face, attentive eyes, and an atmosphere of calm and serenity around him. He wasn't a teacher for nothing after all. Lovino could only imagine what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of such an attitude. He almost wished he could be one of these papers.

He then shook himself awake with a scowl and cleared his throat to make himself known. Antonio looked up, and when he saw him a huge grin spread on his lips. Lovino pretended his heart didn't flutter at the motion and came in.

"Right on time Lovino," Antonio said cheerfully. "Come in, come in, take a seat."

Lovino did, sitting at one of the front desks. Antonio immediately stood up and came to him.

"So, I prepared a series of exercises for you," he said. "They are easy, it's all basics. And if you don't get it you can ask me for help of course."

"I don't want to be tutored," Lovino grumbled – pretending he didn't think the exact contrary. "It's a waste of my time."

"Aww, don't be like that Lovino," Antonio pouted. "I'm sure that together we can make you improve tremendously!"

'No chance of that,' Lovino thought wryly. Alone with Antonio, there was no way he would be able to concentrate. Even more than usual. His thoughts were already wandering towards dangerous places as he caught a glimpse of Antonio's chest through the opening of his shirt. He swallowed. God he wanted to touch it so badly…

"Whatever!" He scowled, hiding his embarrassing thoughts. "Get on with it already so I can leave."

Antonio blissfully ignored his rudeness and handed him a sheet. Lovino ran his eyes over it, furrowing his brow – he couldn't understand a word of it. Not to mention that he was distracted by the way Antonio had bent over his shoulder. He was too close. Way too close. Lovino could feel his heart beating wildly – he was sure Antonio could hear it too. His hands were clammy and trembling ever so slightly. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Give me some breathing space," he growled. "I don't need you to stick so close to me, bastard."

Antonio smiled at him sheepishly – but didn't move.

"Sorry, sorry," he said happily. "Let's begin then. As you can see, the first exercise is just conjugation. Present and present perfect. Easy as pie."

Lovino mumbled something inaudible but distinctly rude. His grip tightened over his pen. God, the words in front of him made no sense.

"Here, I made you a chart with the different conjugations," Antonio said helpfully, pointing at the sheet. "It doesn't matter if you don't understand the verbs, alright?"

And he did something that drove Lovino crazy. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Lovino immediately tensed up, frozen. His hand. On his shoulder. A big, warm hand. Touching him. His mind went blank. There was no way he could think about that stupid exercise, or write anything for that matter.

"Is something wrong Lovino?" Antonio asked innocently, bending down a bit more.

His face was right next to Lovino's, scrutinising him. Lovino could feel himself blushing, sweat rolling down his back. Too close. Much, much too close. He could feel Antonio's breath on his cheek. Oh god, he felt he was going to faint. And his pen was going to break from the tightness of his grip.

"Lovino, are you alright?" Antonio asked worryingly.

"Get the hell away from me!" Lovino all but screamed, getting up briskly and slamming his hands on the desk, his chair falling loudly behind him at the sudden motion.

Antonio jumped back, taken aback by the boy's sudden aggressiveness. He held his hands up in a soothing motion, observing him intently. Lovino was breathing fast, almost panting, his cheeks and his ears bright red. His eyes were dazed and unfocused.

"¿_Que te pasa Lovino_?" Antonio asked.

The boy stilled. Oh god. Spanish.

"_¿Estas enfermo_?" The man went on. "_Dime cual es el problema_."

Lovino closed his eyes with a shudder. He could more or less guess what Antonio was asking but god… this accent, this voice… he felt like he was going to melt. It was too hot in this room.

"Lovi?"

The boy's eyes shot open and he couldn't help it. He _whimpered_. Oh god. That word, a single word, uttered by this particular man made him lose it. All the blood in his head rushed downwards. He was hard. Painfully hard. He fell to the ground, burying his face against his knees, huddled up. He wanted to cry. What was Antonio going to think now? He felt absolutely pathetic.

He felt someone crouch down next to him and then Antonio's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Lovino bit his lip. He wanted to melt against him. Antonio was warm, so warm. And being held by him felt so nice, he felt so safe and comfortable. Antonio ruffled his hair gently.

"Lovino? Are you alright?" He asked with concern. "Did I upset you? Did you hurt yourself? Answer me Lovino, please."

Something snapped inside the boy. He was feeling emotionally unstable right now and his own body was out of control. He was horny, so horny, and Antonio was making things worse by touching him so casually. Suddenly, he was angry with the oblivious teacher.

Antonio started when the boy looked up and _glared_ at him furiously. The next thing he knew, Lovino lunged at him and kissed him. Straight on the lips. Antonio felt backwards on the ground, barely registering as his head hit it rather painfully, Lovino straddling him and attacking his mouth shamelessly. When the boy pulled back, he was glowing with anger and frustration, and a hint of something heavy and dark in his eyes.

"Lo… Lovino? What…" Antonio began, dumbstruck.

"Take responsibility!" Lovino yelled at him furiously. "You messed with my head and my body and now I'm like this! So you have to take responsibility!"

Antonio stared at him in bewilderment. Take responsibility? For what? And then he confusedly noticed that something was poking his stomach. He blinked as understanding slowly dawned on him.

"Lovino, you mean you…," he began carefully.

And then unexpectedly the boy started to cry. His shoulders shook as a sob escaped him and tears began rolling down his cheeks. The poor Lovino had reached his breaking point.

"You fucking bastard!" He whimpered. "Don't you dare make fun of me! Don't you dare! It's all your fault!"

Eyes wide and speechless, Antonio sat up as best as he could and awkwardly embraced the boy. Lovino immediately fisted his shirt, burying his face against him and crying without restraint.

"I… I'm sorry?" Antonio said hesitantly – the tears made him uneasy. "I'm sorry Lovino. Please, don't cry. It's okay. I'm not going to make fun of you. Why would I do that?"

"It's so stupid!" Lovino whimpered in frustration. "It's obvious you'd never think of a student that way! Of course it's laughable!"

"Of course not," Antonio said adamantly. "And don't assume things without knowing. You are my student indeed, and it does make things complicated, but I'm still a man! With all the weaknesses it involves."

Lovino looked up at him with his tear-stained face, a tiny flicker of hope in his reddened eyes. Antonio couldn't help smiling at him softly and he caressed Lovino's cheek tenderly. The boy shuddered and leant slightly into his touch.

"I'm the one who should be laughed at," Antonio sighed. "I'm much older than you and here I am, thinking an old man like me would please you. I'm a bad teacher you know, because I treat you differently from the others and I shouldn't do that. I'm so smitten with you that I don't know how to act around you and I end up looking silly. And the things I imagine… I'm definitely a failure as a teacher for fantasying like that about my student."

Lovino couldn't help blushing at the insinuation and buried his face anew against Antonio. The crying had stopped, but he was still trembling slightly.

"So you'll… take responsibility then?" He whispered almost shyly.

Antonio chuckled.

"I suppose I must," he said. "Tell me Lovino, what do I have to do?"

The boy blushed, swallowing uneasily. Could he really say it?

"I… I want you to… touch me…," he whispered, not looking up from his spot against Antonio's chest.

Antonio smiled and petted his hair tenderly. Then Lovino suddenly found himself being lifted upward and yelped, instinctively clinging to Antonio. The man laughed and set him down on the large teacher's desk near them. Still smiling happily, he pressed his forehead against Lovino's. The boy's usual scowl was nowhere to be seen, replaced by an almost shy, embarrassed and uneasy expression.

"You're so cute Lovi," Antonio chuckled – the nickname sent pleasant shivers down the boy's spine. "Alright then, I'm going to touch you lots and lots. But first, can I kiss you?"

Lovino blushed furiously. He could only nod quietly, not trusting his own voice. His heart was beating wildly at the prospect of finally, finally making his fantasies come true. Antonio leant towards him and the boy's eyes fluttered close of their own volition. The kiss he had planted on Antonio earlier did not count – that had been a rash, reckless move dictated by frustration and desperation.

Antonio's lips touched his softly and moved along them slowly. Lovino felt he was going to melt. The kiss was both sensual and tender and he found himself responding shyly, tiny sparks of electricity running through his body. Then Antonio nudged forward and, understanding what he wanted, Lovino parted his lips.

A warm, wet tongue invaded his mouth and he couldn't help making a small noise. It felt… both weird and amazing. Antonio's hands were holding his face delicately but firmly as he deepened the kiss, tasting every inch of Lovino's mouth, slowly, savoring him. Lovino felt slightly dizzy, clinging to Antonio's shoulders, tilting his head backwards to grant him a better access, pleasant shivers coursing through his body.

Antonio eventually pulled away as they both needed to breathe. They remained still a few moments, foreheads pressed against one another, looking into each other's eyes. Lovino's chest tightened before the swirl of emotions he could read within Antonio's emerald orbs. He wasn't used to being looked at with such feelings, such warmth, such love… as though he was the center of Antonio's world. Then Antonio gave a small chuckle.

"You look absolutely delectable right now, Lovi," he said, and his voice was teasing and slightly husky, and the sound went straight to Lovino's loins. "I really want to eat you up…"

The boy's cheeks were deeply flushed, his lips red and wet from the kiss, slightly parted, his eyes dazed and clouded. He was the epitome of temptation, and Antonio's pants were becoming far too tight to his liking. Without warning he bent down and licked Lovino's jaw before nipping at his neck. The boy yelped, surprised. It turned into a whimper as one of Antonio's hands suddenly slipped under his shirt, caressing the bare, soft skin underneath. Antonio's hand was warm, so warm, and it was the touch he had been craving for so long.

The hand crawled up, up, up until it reached the boy's chest and a nipple was suddenly rubbed by one warm thumb. Lovino jumped with a start, tightening his grip on Antonio's shirt. The teacher chuckled and took the nipple between two fingers, rubbing it and pinching it, all the while nipping at the boy's collarbone.

"You… bastard!" Lovino whispered. "Don't… tease…"

Antonio smirked against his skin with a purr and the boy bit his lip. The sounds that man made were just as sexy as him. That wasn't fair at all. Nonetheless, Antonio stopped abusing his nipple. He stepped back slightly, grabbing the hem of Lovino's shirt and lifting it suddenly, removing it. The boy shivered when the cool air of the room hit his bare skin and he felt a little self-conscious as Antonio's eyes roamed over him, taking in every detail of his chest.

"Stop… staring," he mumbled with a glare – not a very convincing one though.

The teacher merely grinned and bent down to kiss him. Lovino eagerly responded – and cursed himself for it too. The feel of the man's lips against his was just so… it was like a drug. He had dreamed so many times about it, and now that he had the real thing… he just wanted more and more of it.

"You're so cute Lovi," Antonio chuckled against his lips.

Lovino glared at him, but with the way his face was flushed and with his eyes clouded by lust, it was rather more arousing than frightening. Antonio ran a hand through the boy's soft hair, stroking it gently – and accidentally pulled on _that_ curl.

The reaction was immediate. Lovino let out a low, needy whimper as his eyes slid shut. Antonio blinked, surprised. He experimentally tugged again on the curl and this time he was rewarded with a moan. A mischievous grin appeared on Antonio's lips. Oooh, that was an interesting discovery.

Lovino opened his eyes halfway and once again tried to glare at him resentfully.

"Don't touch that," he growled, his voice slightly husky from the pleasure he was experiencing.

"But you seem to really like it though," Antonio grinned.

Lovino punched him on the chest – quite weakly though – and sent him an annoyed glare.

"Just… get on with it, will you?" He growled, thoroughly embarrassed but desperately trying to hide it.

"As you wish, _querido_," Antonio purred, nuzzling his cheek.

Lovino had a feeling he had just been called something embarrassing, so he scowled at the teacher. Said teacher paid it no mind as his fingers played with the hem of Lovino's jeans. Soon they worked on the buckle of his belt and undid it, before undoing the zip. Lovino hurriedly kicked off his shoes so they wouldn't get in the way.

"Lift your hips for me Lovi, will you?" He said as he kissed the boy's cheek tenderly, slipping one arm around his waist while with the other he took a firm hold of the boy's pants.

Lovino obeyed and Antonio swiftly pulled his pants down. The boy kicked them off his ankles himself. Now only his boxers hid him from Antonio's hungry gaze, and he flushed deeply. The real thing somehow felt much more intimidating than in his dreams.

Then Antonio brushed over his clothed arousal and Lovino couldn't help yelping at the sudden touch. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, ashamed of the sound. Antonio just grinned at him though, cooing a "so cute!". Lovino glared at him in dismay. Then the teacher cupped him through his boxers, squeezing him, and the boy bit on his hand as he shuddered. Oh god, that felt so good. Now if only he would touch him directly, skin against skin…

"You sure seem eager," Antonio chuckled. "It's nice to be young."

Lovino glared at him before moaning as Antonio rubbed him in just the right way. The man's fingers then deftly slid inside the boxers, the tips brushing over the hardened length. Lovino hissed and his hips bucked forward of their own volition. Antonio wrapped his fingers around him, stroking him once, twice, slowly, and the boy trembled in his grasp, leaning forward against him. Lovino sank his teeth into Antonio's shoulder when the teacher rubbed his thumb over the head of his member. He was hot, so hot, and there was a very pleasant sensation spreading in his stomach. He bucked his hips forward again as Antonio massaged his length carefully.

"B… bastard…," he half moaned, half whimpered. "S' too much… m' going to…"

Antonio merely bit playfully on his earlobe and squeezed him even tighter. Lovino moaned and clung to him as he felt his insides knotting and tightening pleasantly, and with another stroke he came undone, coating the insides of his boxers and Antonio's hands with warm, sticky fluids. Lovino sighed blissfully, going slightly limp against Antonio, reveling in the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Did it feel good Lovi?" Antonio purred, nuzzling the boy's cheek.

Lovino bit his shoulder again in response – that was the most stupid question ever.

"Is that enough for taking responsibility?" The man went on. "Or do I need to do more?"

While that question might have sounded innocent, the way Antonio said it, it was anything but. Lovino swallowed at the sheer lewdness of his tone. Maybe that guy wasn't just a grinning idiot after all. And Lovino could only curse himself when he felt the stir of arousal invade him again at the implications. Of course that wasn't enough. How could that be enough to repay him for all those restless nights?

"Do you want to go the whole way?" Antonio went on, caressing Lovino's cheek with his clean hand, before dropping a sweet peck on his lips. "I did not intend to on the first day, but if that's what you want…"

Lovino raised his hand as if to touch his face, but instead he pinched the teacher's cheek none too gently.

"Oww!" Antonio complained with a pout, rubbing the abused flesh. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid," Lovino mumbled with a glare. "Of course that's nowhere near enough. What are you waiting for bastard?"

The threat he was trying to convey was – unfortunately for him – overshadowed by the embarrassed flushing of his cheeks. Antonio couldn't help grinning.

"Aww, you're really too…"

"Finish that sentence and I will punch you," Lovino growled.

Antonio pouted. Nevertheless, he complied and instead went to rummage through his pocket. He took out a small bottle with a triumphant grin, as well as a small package – a condom. Lovino raised an eyebrow. Well, it looked like the bastard was well prepared.

"You've been planning this, haven't you?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Antonio smiled sheepishly.

"Well, not exactly. I was only planning on "testing the waters" as my friend put it, I never expected it to turn out so well. And my friend insisted that I take this so… well, I'm rather glad I did."

"Your… friend?"

"Francis, he is a French teacher here."

Lovino twitched.

"You're friends with that perverted bastard? That fuckface tried to hit on my brother!"

"Ah ah… he is not that bad you know. Well, not all the time at least. He does give good advice too."

"Mph. I'll let it slide this time. Now hurry up will you?"

"Aww, you're so eager Lovi!"

The boy glared at him, blushing deeply. Well, he was horny, alright? And whose fault was that anyway?

"Let's get you out of these then," Antonio said, tugging at the boy's soiled boxers.

"You should have removed them in the first place," Lovino complained. "Now they're all sticky and wet."

"Sorry," he said cheerfully, not sounding sincere at all.

Lovino gulped when that last piece of clothing was taken off his body. He was now truly, completely exposed to Antonio's gaze. The man's green orbs lingered on his already half-hard member and a playful grin spread on his lips. He opened his mouth to say something but Lovino immediately slapped his hand over it to shut him up.

"Don't even think about it," he growled.

He felt him pout under his palm, then a wet tongue licked him. Lovino pulled his hand away with a yelp.

"That's disgusting, bastard!" He exclaimed, blushing profusely.

He rubbed his palm against Antonio's shirt to clean it while the teacher merely laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny there," the boy growled.

Antonio shook his head with a smile.

"You're just too cute," he said. "But you know, next time you want to shut me up, do it with a kiss. It'll be much more efficient, trust me."

Lovnio blushed even deeper it possible. K… kiss that bastard? Of his own will? No way! … on second thought… that sounded rather… interesting.

"Bastard," he whispered. "Just… take off my socks too, will you? I look ridiculous like this."

Antonio laughed and obeyed, running his fingers teasingly over Lovino's feet as he did so. The boy scowled at him but did not complain.

"Come now Lovi, spread your legs for me," Antonio purred, stroking the boy's soft thighs.

Lovino swallowed. That… shouldn't sound so arousing. Definitely not. He hesitantly opened up, feeling completely mortified. Especially since Antonio was staring so intently at him.

"A bit more," Antonio encouraged him. "There. Perfect."

He stepped closer to the desk, settling between Lovino's thighs. His fingers softly caressed the boy's waist.

"I'm gonna need you to slightly shift your pelvis forward," he whispered right into Lovino's ear, before nipping on his lobe.

He guided the boy for that movement, making it so Lovino's entrance was now better accessible – and visible too, much to the boy's dismay.

"Excellent," Antonio purred. "Hang on tight to my shoulders so that it's easier on you."

Lovino didn't need to be told twice, wounding his arms around Antonio's neck for support. The teacher bent down and softly kissed his lips, sucking tenderly on the bottom one. Lovino opened up without complaint and their tongues fought together languidly as Antonio ran his fingers up and down Lovino's bare side.

"You know, it's totally not fair," Lovino murmured when they parted. "I'm naked and you're still fully clothed."

"Oops, my bad," Antonio smirked. "Let me correct that."

He started lifting his shirt and Lovino briefly let go of him so that he could remove it completely. Then the boy immediately stared at Antonio's chest, instinctively licking his lips. It wasn't that Antonio was burly. He had lean, taut muscles, and no hint of fat whatsoever. His shoulders were larger than Lovino's, his arms stronger. And that skin of his… Lovino had a sudden urge to taste it and sink his teeth into it.

"Like what you see?" Antonio whispered with a smirk.

Lovino blushed and scowled, looking away.

"You're… not so bad," he said reluctantly.

"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you," Antonio purred, nuzzling him.

"Stop doing that," Lovino mumbled with embarrassment. "It's like you're a big cat or something."

"Meow," Antonio said cheerfully.

Lovino was sorely tempted to punch him but the teacher suddenly kissed him and these thoughts instantly vanished from his mind.

"Let's move on to the next level then," Antonio said, licking the boy's wet, red lips playfully.

He grabbed the bottle of lube he had set on the desk earlier and opened it. He squeezed a large amount of it on his already semen-covered fingers and made sure to thoroughly coat them. Lovino swallowed when that hand then slid down his body, brushing over his intimate parts on the way. He squeezed his eyes shut when the tip of a finger teased his puckered entrance. This was not a dream or a fantasy. This was really happening. Antonio was finally going to…

He couldn't help moaning softly when a finger finally slid inside him. He instinctively tightened around it. It didn't hurt – he did masturbate down there pretty often after all, and not just with fingers. Soon a second digit joined in and Lovino sighed in bliss against Antonio's shoulder. Oh yeah, that felt so much better than his own.

"You're surprisingly… loose," Antonio commented, sounding puzzled.

Lovino blushed furiously. Oh god. Did he have to say that?

"Do you… err, are you not a virgin perhaps?" Antonio asked hesitantly. "N… not that I'd mind if you weren't, it's just…"

"Oh shut up you moron," Lovino said, biting him in punishment. "I'm a virgin alright. It… it's just that… you know… I kinda… play with myself and…"

His voice got softer and softer as he said that, absolutely mortified. Antonio heard him however, and a relieved, happy grin appeared on his face before being replaced by a smirk.

"What a naughty boy," he said, nipping at Lovino's ear. "You'll have to do that for me someday."

Lovino cursed himself inwardly as he felt himself get even harder at the idea. Antonio watching him while he touched himself… oh god, that thought was so not healthy. Then his mind was distracted by Antonio's fingers moving inside him and before he could stop himself he moaned. Antonio began thrusting in and out of him, slowly, stretching him carefully and spreading the lube all over his insides. Lovino felt slightly dizzy and hot, so hot. This was really, really so different from his own fingers. It felt so… so…

Then Antonio went a little deeper and rubbed _that_ spot. Lovino's eyes shot open and he cried out rather loudly. Oh yes. Right there. He half sank his nails into Antonio's bare shoulders as the man rubbed it again. Now that he had found his prostate, Antonio played with and abused it again and again, rather pleased with the shameless sounds Lovino was making. Feeling that the boy was ready for more, he added a third finger and quickened the pace of his thrusts.

"An… Antonio," Lovino whimpered, clinging to him. "Don't… don't stop…"

How could he resist such a sweet demand? The boy was losing his reserve and becoming more honest as pleasure clouded his mind. Then Antonio felt him tighten even more around him and quickly withdrew his fingers. Lovino immediately glared at him, opening his mouth to demand he continue. But Antonio cut him off with a deep kiss. The boy, instantly distracted, happily responded.

"I don't want you to come again just yet," Antonio whispered against his lips as they parted. "I could use some help too, you know."

His own pants were now much too tight for comfort. His erection was throbbing rather painfully and he longed for release. He quickly undid his pants, letting them drop to his ankles before doing the same with his boxers. Lovino couldn't help staring at the man's hard length. It was slightly bigger than his own – Antonio was taller after all – and was already leaking precum. Lovino swallowed. This was going to go inside him. Finally. After all these nights of longing and frustration. He couldn't help whimpering impatiently, tugging at Antonio's shoulders.

The man chuckled before the look of pure greed and desire on the boy's face. He took the small package containing the condom and ripped it open.

"Want to put it on me?" He asked Lovino with a purr.

The boy flushed a little and nodded curtly. He took the condom with trembling hands, and proceeded to carefully slide it on Antonio's length. The man hissed at the much desired contact and Lovino swallowed as he felt the tense organ beneath his fingers. When he was done, he looked at Antonio expectantly, not even noticing that he was spreading his legs slightly wider in his eagerness.

"Hurry," he demanded, his gleaming hazel eyes clouded with lust promising a swift death should Antonio deny him.

Not that the man would do that. He himself was too eager to stop now. His own emerald eyes were dark with desire and unbridled passion. They bore into Lovino's, never breaking the visual contact as he pressed the tip of his length to the boy's entrance. Lovino's pupils were dilated as he bucked his hips forwards slightly, urging him on.

Antonio slowly pressed the head of his member inside. Lovino closed his eyes with a soft moan, his hands trembling on Antonio's shoulders. He tried to relax his muscles as much as he could to make it easier for Antonio, but the real thing was quite different from his toys. He was bit too tense too. Then he felt Antonio's hand caress his hair, then tug on _that_ curl.

He went limp against Antonio with a strangled moan. The man took advantage of the sudden complete relaxation of his body to push in deeper, and before Lovino knew it, Antonio was fully sheathed inside him. He inhaled shakily, reveling in the feeling of being full with him. It hurt a little too – no matter how used his ass was to being stretched, it wasn't exactly meant to be used that way after all.

"Are you alright Lovi?" Antonio asked him, stroking his face tenderly, kissing his cheek softly.

Lovino nodded curtly. He didn't trust himself to speak right now. Antonio gave him a small, sweet smile, before tugging again on the boy's curl. Lovino let out a sigh of bliss and forgot all about the small sting in his backside – and incidentally stopped squeezing Antonio's member to death, much to the man's relief. As much as Lovino's warm tightness felt good, too much was rather painful.

"Move," Lovino then ordered, nipping at Antonio's neck to back his demand.

Antonio chuckled. Even in such a situation Lovino couldn't help being bossy. Not that he minded. It was so cute.

"Ay ay sir," he replied playfully.

Lovino was about to punch him – not very hard – for making fun of him, but Antonio chose that moment to pull out of him then thrust back in quickly. So Lovino merely let out a small yelp and buried his face in the crook of Antonio's shoulder. The teacher set a fast pace, feeling Lovino adjust to his size with each thrust. Then he reached the boy's prostate and Lovino moaned loudly, throwing his head back slightly.

Antonio shifted and adjusted his aim so that every time he went in he'd rub Lovino's prostate. It worked rather marvelously and soon the boy was moaning and panting and clinging to him, Italian words and sentences occasionally slipping from his lips. Antonio grunted and moaned as well from time to time – especially when Lovino pleasantly tightened around him.

"Aaa… bastard… faster…," Lovino panted against his neck, digging his nails into Antonio's shoulders – and drawing some blood by doing so.

Antonio gladly complied, slamming himself deep inside Lovino with renewed vigor. The boy cried out and soon felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. He was reaching his climax, and he urged Antonio on with his voice, faster and deeper, and then he came with Antonio's name on his lips.

Antonio felt the boy slump a bit as warm semen coated both their stomachs. He didn't stop thrusting though, feeling his own release close behind. It took a few more thrusts and Lovino spontaneously kissing him to make him come undone, and release had never felt so good. He quickly slid his softening member out of Lovino and removed the condom, placing it on the desk with a shaky hand, to be thrown away later.

They remained silent and still a few moments in each other's embrace, both trying to catch their breath. Lovino's body was still tingling with fading pleasure. God, that had been _nothing_ like his fantasies. The real thing was truly the best. He inhaled deeply, loving Antonio's musky scent despite the sweat clinging to his skin.

"Hey, bastard," he whispered.

"Yes _querido_?"

"I really hope you didn't do it just for fun," he said, intending to sound threatening. "Because if you're just playing with me I'll kill you. After I castrate you."

Antonio chuckled. There it was, the cute kitty hissing and showing off his little claws. He kissed the top of Lovino's head, drawing soft circles on his waist.

"Aww Lovi, I'm hurt," he said. "Do you really think I'm that kind of man? I wouldn't do this to you – to my student no less – if I wasn't serious. Didn't I tell you I love you?"

Lovino blushed, much to his dismay. Hearing that made him feel all giddy inside but he would never admit it aloud.

"Well, then take responsibility properly," he whispered, trying to sound mean.

Antonio was confused for a moment. Didn't he just do that? Then understanding dawned on his – sometimes – slow brain.

"Ah, of course Lovi," he grinned widely. "Will you be my boyfriend then?"

"Mph, fine, I'll grant you that privilege," Lovino said, still not looking at him so as to not reveal his deep blush. "You better be honored, bastard."

"Oh, I am," Antonio chuckled. "But maybe we should get dressed now. It's getting rather late."

Then Lovino remembered something and blanched.

"Was… was the door locked?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Antonio blinked.

"Unless you locked it after you came in, then no, it wasn't."

Lovino was starting to feel rather faint.

"Don't tell me that we did… t…that sort of thing in school, in a classroom, during school hours, and with the door unlocked?"

"… I guess so. Why?"

Lovino punched him – he was still tired though, so it didn't hurt much.

"Because, fucking moron, it means that anyone could have walked in on us doing… doing that! And still could actually!"

"Oooh, you're right."

That didn't seem to faze Antonio much though. Nothing could really ruin his mood now that he had gotten to touch his precious Lovino and got him to go out with him. Lovino began spewing curses both in English and Italian, pushing Antonio away, wiping away the fluids on his body with a tissue and getting dressed – he did not put his soiled boxers back on though, merely stuffed them at the very bottom of his bag. Antonio's grin remained firmly in place while he dressed himself back as well, much slower than Lovino though.

"Calm down Lovi," he said cheerfully. "I'm sure no one saw anything. I mean, they'd have said something otherwise."

"Shut up fucking idiot! We're never doing it in school again! Never!"

Antonio pouted, rather disappointed. Then his grin turned mischievous. He was confident he could successfully seduce Lovino into doing just that whenever he wanted. The boy was weak to pleasure after all. He was starting to understand a number of things now – especially the reason why Lovino was failing his class so spectacularly – ah, hormonal teenagers!

"By the way Lovi, I think I'll keep tutoring you in Spanish," he said with a teasing glint in his eyes. "But I'll do it differently next time."

Lovino stared at him warily.

"Maybe you'll learn better if I teach you while we're having sex," Antonio went on with a grin. "I heard it's an excellent method."

Lovino turned a deep shade of red and spluttered a string of curses in Italian, unable to form coherent sentences after such an outrageous statement. Antonio merely laughed at him, and even called him cute when the boy started punching him repeatedly on the chest. Then he decided that Lovino had insulted him enough for the past minute and happily kissed him, effectively shutting him up. Lovino fought him for a moment before surrendering and responding with thorough embarrassment.

* * *

Omake:

Elsewhere, Elizabeta Hédervary was holding a tissue to her bleeding nose, while frantically dialing a number on her phone.

"Yes?" A quiet voice answered.

"Kiku? You'll never believe what I just saw!" She said happily, a lewd grin finding its way on her lips.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Feedback is the best way to encourage writers, so please, review!

15


End file.
